


Overwhelming Thoughts

by yohoyohoafandomlifeforme



Series: Soulmate Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme/pseuds/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme
Summary: You and Spencer are soulmates, and can now read each other’s minds, but you’re both a little overwhelmed at the new connection.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Soulmate Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Overwhelming Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote the thing! It’s a little dialogue heavy, but I wanted to really show how little control they have right now so sorry about that. This one takes place a week after Rogue Thoughts, which is the part where they met. This one is just short and sweet :) Let me know if you have any ideas for other soulmate connection plots!! (Also I'm sorry tumblr saw this a minute ago but i always forget to post stuff here too)

For your entire life, everyone has told you how amazing it is to finally find your soulmate. They talked about how immediate the connection would be, how it would feel like your world was finally complete. And they were right; from the moment you laid eyes on Spencer, it was like your whole world made sense. It was like every rogue thought you’d ever heard in your head, from the very first when you were a kid to the one you’d heard just before you saw him, they all suddenly made perfect sense, because they belonged to Spencer. Your Spencer.

No one ever told you about the next part though. No one ever warned you how… awkward this would be. You were prepared to share your thoughts with Spencer, but you didn’t know it would be every thought. Every. Single. Thought.

To be fair, you shouldn’t have been completely surprised. Spencer himself had told you that this would be the hardest part of your new relationship when you’d met last week. Just as he’d said, neither of you had found the “off” button on your trains of thought. Even though Spencer had been out of town working a case, and you’d been finalizing your final case with Crimes Against Children, you knew every detail of the case he’d worked. In fact, you’d been able to give some insight in the case when Spencer had been lost. As much as you love being connected to Spencer, the downsides were evident. It was like you never got a moment to yourself anymore. You heard his thoughts at every moment, He even woke you from sleep on multiple occasions. It’s not like you could be mad at him for it; He couldn’t help it, and your thoughts were affecting him just as much.

For example, right now you’re getting ready for your date, and Spencer was planning to pick you up soon…until he heard you were still getting ready.

“You know it really doesn’t matter what you wear, right?” He thought from his apartment. In your bedroom, you were trying to decide between two dresses.

“Maybe it doesn’t matter to you, but I’d like to look good for our first date. Purple or Green?”

“Purple. Don’t you think it’s weird, calling this a first date?”

You wished you could choose your words more carefully, but you don’t really have that luxury. “Yes! I feel like we’re simultaneously complete strangers and a married couple.”

“What?”

“I just mean, like,” It felt like your brain short circuited, “Even though we just met, it feels like I already know you so well…”

“No, I got that. I just didn’t expect you to suggest-” You accidentally interrupted Spencer with your next explanation.

“I wasn’t suggesting anything! Like you said, it’s just our first date, I wasn’t think- well, I was thinking but, y’know what I mean.” For the first time in a week, you were met with silence. “…Spencer?”

“Sorry- I think I figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” As the conversation continued, You slipped he purple dress over your head, and tried smoothing out all the wrinkles

“How to turn it off. I mean, I only did it for a second, but, when you really focus, it’s possible.” He demonstrated the newfound ability by pausing for a moment. “I understand if you want to turn it off, but I’d rather you don’t”

“Are you sure? I’ll probably just scare you off with my thoughts again…”

“Y/N, you’ll never scare me off. But this is the hardest part. I’ve been reading about soulmate connections, and how getting through this part is so important to development-”

“Spencer, I know, I listened to you read it.”

“Right. Sorry. What I mean is, I don’t think you should try and turn it off all together, but if you just need a moment to collect your thoughts, or to just be alone… all you have to do is focus. Our connection is meant to be a blessing, not a curse.”

You took a deep breath, and tried to do what he said. You just wanted a moment, even a single second to be alone in your own head. “Y/N? You’re doing it, I can’t hear you.” You smiled, letting out a small giggle. “I’ll give you some time alone. I’ll pick you up in 15 minutes for our date.” 

For the first time all week, you aren’t worried about Spencer. You’re free to think about him without the worry of scaring him away or losing him forever. You tried to get a grasp on everything you felt for him already. You love his random facts, and how passionate he was about knowledge. You love listening to his mind race, thoughts flying through his head a mile a minute. Even though you don’t know him that well yet, you’re excited to learn more. You’re excited for life with him, but also terrified of your feelings at the same time. 

As you’re putting the final touches on your look, you can’t help but miss Spencer. Yes, you’re relieved to have gotten this time on your own, but you’re curious. You didn’t realize how you’d gotten used to his thoughts. Just as you decided you wanted them back, you heard a knock from your front door. You immediately ran to open it, and found Spencer smiling on the other side. Your arms quickly found their way around him.

“Hi.” He whispered into your ear.

“I missed you.” You thought, opening your mind back up to him. It felt like a weight being lifted from your shoulders, no longer having to focus on keeping Spencer out.

“It was only a week.” He laughed lightly as his thoughts entered your head.

“I know,” You spoke out loud this time, “But that’s not what I meant. I missed your thoughts.”

“So did I. I know they’re overwhelming, but I’d rather not do that again.”

“Good. C’mon, I’m ready for our first date.”

“You mean our wedding?”

“Shut up.”

“Technically, I’m not speaking right now, so-” 

You cut off his thought by speaking out loud. “Spence!”


End file.
